Whatever you do, don't look down
by Alice-unchained
Summary: The pain shot through my chest as I watched them. She was so fragile and was up against three of them. Her body was weaking from the poison that ran through her bloodless veins.I doubt that she would be able to fight them off for long... *Complete*
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. **

**Please note that this story has no specific time line. Bella is still human**

Chapter 1

BPOV

The pain shot through my chest as I watched them. She was so fragile and was up against three of them. Her body was weaking from the poison that ran through her bloodless veins.I doubt that she would be able to fight them off for long...

**EARLIER THAT DAY.........**

It was a regular Saturday. No school and no homework. Freedom for 24 hours. It was still early in the morning. I just woken up but I was still lying in my bed. I was waiting for Edward to arrive. He didn't stay over last night because he had stuff to do with Carlisle. I didn't know what that stuff was, but I wasn't prepared to ask. I heard a thump outside my window. It must have been him. The window was being opened from the outside. "Hey Edward." I said. A small, raven haired figure landed softly in my bedroom. "It's not Edward." She said. "Hey Alice." She smiled one of her dazzling smiles at me. "Where's Edward?" I asked the pixie-like vampire. "He's gone hunting with everyone else. I didn't go with them though. He asked me to keep an eye on you." She responded sweetly. I sighed inwardly. That means a full day shopping spree with the ever bubbly Alice. "So, Alice. What exactly have you got planned to torture me with this time?" I asked her. She smiled at me and tapped her finger against her temple as if she were thinking about a particularly difficult math equation. Which, of course, is impossible for a vampire since they know nearly everything. "Well," She started, "I actually haven't thought of anything. What do you wanna do Bella?" Wow, that was unexpected. "Uhm, how about watching some DVDs?" I suggested. She looked at me as though she were offended. Then a bright smile graced her features again. "That sounds great, but lets do it at my house." She said. "Sure thing Alice. But can you give me 20 minutes to shower and prepare?" I asked her. She smiled and said, "Yeah. Sure. I'll just run home and fetch my car. I'll be back when you're done." And with that she leapt out of the window.

I went to the bathroom to shower and freshen up. When I was satisfied with my cleanliness, I returned to my room. I only had a towel wrapped around my still dripping body. Now I had to decide what to wear. I went over to my bed and found a neatly folded pile of clothes there. Alice must have snuck back in and set out my wardrobe. Typical Alice. I pulled the black skinny jeans and pale blue button up shirt on. I dried my hair quickly. I had just finished when I heard Alice's car pull into the driveway. There was a tap on the door. I would let Charlie answer it so it wouldn't look as if I was expecting her to arrive. "Bella!" Charlie's voice floated upstairs. "Alice is here!" I walked down the stairs, tripping on the bottom two. Damn my clumsiness. A smiling Alice was standing in the door way. "Hey Bella. Hope you don't mind if I steal Bella for the day, do you Charlie?" She asked him. "Nope. Of course not Alice. You two have fun." I walked out the front door to Alice's Porshe. I stepped into the passenger seat of the car. Before I knew it, we were speeding towards the Cullen household.

**A/N. Sorry it was short. Just needed to get the story in order. Plot will be revealed soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

APOV

I was excited to spend the day with my sister. She technically wasn't my sister, but she was my brother's girlfriend and my best friend. I think a day chilling would be more fun for the anti-fashion Bella. I just wanted her to be happy today. She's not used to being without Edward. I was going to make today perfect. We reached the house in less than 10 minutes. I parked my car in our garage. Bella climbed out from the passenger's side and followed me into the house. She sat down on one of the white couches in the living room. "What DVD do you want to watch?" I asked her. "I don't mind. I would just be happy spending time with you." She responded. She definately was one of a kind. Hanging out with blood thirsty vampires by choice. "Go ahead and choose one while I make some popcorn." I told her and walked to the kitchen. I came minutes later to see Bella sitting on the three seater couch. I sat down beside her and pushed 'play' on the DVD remote. I handed her the bowl of popcorn. I wasn't even sure which DVD she chose because I was too busy staring at her fragile frame. She was so breakable. Her skin was like silk streched over glass. The tiniest crack could shatter her entire being. It scared the death out of me.

Before I knew it, the DVD was over. I clicked the 'stop' button and ejected the DVD from the player. "What do you want to watch next? Or do you you wanna do something else?" Her brow furrowed up in consentration. "I was wondering..." she started. I knew what the question was before she even asked me. I took her hand and pulled her up from the couch. I lead her over to the grand piano in the centre of the living room. I sat down on the stool and she sat down next to me.

BPOV

Of course she knew the question I was going to ask before I asked it. That was the advantage of having a psycic as a best friend. She knew what I would say before I had to speak it. Her small hands gracefully glided across the piano keys. I can't believe I doubted that she could play. She was a vampire after all... Her melody started out as a happy and light one. Her fingers moved over the keys so gently it was as if she wasn't even touching them. She slowed down and changed the melody. It was heart breaking. The chords were so dissonant and meloncholly. Who knew the peppy vampire had such a sad side to her. I watched her careful. Her eyes closed as she felt the music flow through her soul. A tear rolled down my cheek at the sight. She was too perfect to comprehend at that moment. I leaned my head against her shoulder as she continued to play. She ended the melody to soon. I could have sat for hours listening to it. "Don't stop..." I said to her. My voice was only slightly louder than a whisper. My cheeks were glistening from the tears that refused to stop flowing. She put her hands on both sides of my face and wiped the tears away with her thumbs."Don't cry, Bella." She whispered to me. "It was so sad. You play beautifully." I said back to her. "You were the inspiration for that piece. I poured all my concern and fear for you into the melody. My life would be like that if anything were to happen to you."Her words took my breath away. Alice really cared for me as if I were her own sister. At that moment, I knew an unspoken promise had been made. This vampire, sweet Alice, was prepared to go to any length to prevent that melody from coming true. I pray that that day will never come...

**Hope you are enjoying it so far. I'm really enjoying writing it.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**A/N: This where the plot starts to unfold. **

APOV

I'd never before seen such a look as the one that Bella had on her face. It was a mixture of awe, sorrow, and relief. I just wanted her to know that I would be here for her whenever she needed me. I was, inevitably, responsible for her safey. She was still resting her head on my shoulder. I lifted her onto my lap and rocked us back and forward untill her breathing became even. She clutched onto my shirt like a small child would. We sat like that for a while, untill Bella's breathing was steady. "Alice..." She said to me. "Yes,Bella?" She lifted her head to look at my face. "I love you." I smiled at her. "I love you too, Bella." A few more tears leaked out of her moist eyes. She looked so vulnerable at that moment. We sat in silence for a while before Bella finally spoke. "Wanna watch another DVD?" She asked. "Anything you want, Bella." We stood up and wen't back to the living room. Bella chose a DVD and sat down on the couch. A clicked 'play' on the remote. I was slightly shocked and amused to see that she had chosen Dracula. Ironic. We sat and watched in silence. Bella moved closer to me and laid her head on my shoulder. She released a sigh to show that she was content.

BPOV

I was happy. That was for sure. Alice was the model of a best friend. She was exactly how the novels I read described a best friend to be. It was the first time I've ever experienced this kind of joy and safety. I was still musing in my mind about Alice, when I suddenly felt her body stiffen against me. I lifted my head to look at her face. She looked slightly uncomfortable. I saw her eyes begin to turn darker. From a perfect topaz to a burnt gold colour. Her breath hitched slightly. "Bella..." she began, "I need to go and hunt quickly. I thought I could go the day without needing to, but being this close to you is making it dangerous." I immediately moved away from her to make it easier. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have sat so close to you and..." But before I could finish, her index finger was pressed against my lips to silence me. "Don't think that this is your fault Bella." She said and lowered her finger from my mouth. "I'm a vampire remember? I would have needed to hunt sooner or later."

I didn't want her to leave, but I knew she needed to. It was as if she knew what I was thinking. "I won't be long. One hour tops." This made me feel better. "Ok." I said to her. "But the sooner you leave, the sooner you'll get back." With that said, she smiled and said, "Keep the doors locked." In a split second, she was gone. I was alone. I decided to walk around the house and explore a little. I wen't up stairs into Edward's room. Nothing had changed since the last time I had been in this room. The huge windows were letting in the late afternoon sun. The clouds had parted just enough to let in abit of sunshine. I left the room and went into the library. I browsed through the multitude of books. I could have lived in this room. The amount of literature had me in another world. I must have sat in the library for quite some time, because while lost in a book, I felt a pair of arms snake around my shoulders from behind to give me a hug.

"Sorry I had to leave you." Alice's velvet voice rang out. I turned to face her. "That's ok. I enjoyed reading these books." I told her. She took the book from my hand and smiled as she read the title. I had been reading Artemis Fowl. "One of my favourites." She said. Suddenly the book fell to the floor. Alice's face was blank, and her eyes were pitch black. She must have been having a vision. Only moments later, she snapped out of her dream-like state. Her face held a look of shock on it. After a moment of silence her voice came out in almost a whisper. "Oh, shit..." With those two words, my heart raced uncontrollably.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Hey guys. Only going to publish the next chapters if I get reviews. I know it sounds like a bribe, but I need feedback. Like it? Don't like it? Let me know!**

APOV

Oh shit. Oh shit Oh shit... Now what do I do????

I replayed the vision I had just had.

**Another vampire coven was approaching Forks. They all had red eyes so I knew they were dangerous. There were 4 of them. One was a woman and the other two were men. The woman had chocolate brown hair that just came past her shoulders. The first man had white blonde hair, the second had flaming red hair and the third had sandy brown hair. All three of them were very beautiful and quite muscular. They were coming with incredible speed. Death intentions were blazing strongly in their blood red eyes. **

Bella's heartbeat had increased dramatically. She obviously knew that something was up. "Alice?" She said to me with her eyes wide. "What's going on?" I ran my fingers through my hair. How could I tell her that she might be dead before the day was out? "Uhm well you see... There is a complication. Apparently there is a coven of four vampires headed this way as we speak. And well, I can't get Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett Jasper, and Edward here before tomorrow because they are currently hunting in the South American Amazon."Bella's body froze up. Her eyes widened in fear. "I will phone them and tell them what's happening so they can leave right away." I tried to comfort her but it didn't work.

"So what do we do now?" She asked me fearfully. "We first need to get you somewhere safe." Safe... Was there any place safe for her? I certainly doubt it. But I knew one thing. I would protect her with my life. "I think you need to go to La Push. As much as I hate to admit it, Jacob and his pack will protect you." I told her. She looked at me as though she had been offended. "You're going to leave me?" She said in barely a whisper. "It's only untill I can get rid of those other vampires." Suddenly Bella had her arms around my neck, nearly sobbing into my shirt. "I don't want you to get hurt! What if they..they..." she choked out between sobs. "Nothing will happen to me, Bella. I can take care of myself." I certainly hoped I could.

BPOV

I let go of Alice. If anything happened to my pixie, I don't know what I would do. She pulled out her cellphone to call the rest of the Cullens. "Edward? We have a situation." She began. I didn't here anything else of the conversation because she was talking to quickly for me to understand. She was holding the phone at arm's length. I take it that Edward was screaming at her. Poor Alice. She had done nothing wrong. It wasn't her fault. Alice handed me the phone. "Edward wants to speak to you." I took the phone from her. Edward's voice appeared on the other end of the line. "Bella, Alice is going to take you to La Push. Please be safe. We'll be there as soon as we can." I held the phone with shaking hands. "I hope so Edward. I really do. I love you." It was a moment before Edward said anything. "I love you too." With that, he hung up. Before I could say anthing more, Alice grabbed me and put me on her back. We sped away to La Push.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Over the next chapter I'll be writing from Edward and Jasper's POV. **

**Bold writing indicates everyone's thoughts.**

EPOV

I didn't know if I could make it in time. This was serious and how would I know if Bella was really safe? I trusted Alice, but she should have been consentrating more on the future and Bella's safety. My love, my life, was in mortal danger. If only there were a faster way to get home. **Edward, calm down. Jasper's having a hard time dealing with your emotions. **Carlisle said to me in his mind. "How long do you think it will take to get to Forks?" I asked my father. "If we leave soon, we may arrive before dawn. It just depends on how soon we can get a flight." We were still deep in the amazon. It was at least an hours run before the closest airport. I puched a tree and cracked it in half.

I felt oddly calm a moment later. I knew it was Jasper's doing. I shot him a glare but he inored me. **You aren't the only one with a mate in danger, Edward. **Jasper thought. **And there was no need to be so rude and cold to Alice. She is doing the best she can. **That was it. I pounced on him and pinned him to the ground. In a split second, he had me pinned. Damn him and his war training. "Calm down. Both of you." Carlisle said to us. Jasper released me and I stood up. Emmett put his hand on my shoulder and gave a reassuring smile. "We'll get to her in time." He said. Rosalie smiled at Emmett and took his hand. "Let's go. The sooner we leave, the better." Esme announced. With that, we ran towards the airport. And a little closer to saving Bella...again.

JPOV

Edward was getting on my nerves. His anger was nearly intolerable and his worry reflected on everyone's faces. Most of his anger was directed toward Alice, even though he had no right to be angry at her. She was putting her existance on the line for the life of a human. It's not that I didn't like Bella. It's just that she was alot of trouble. We ran in silence. I got a couple of glares from Edward about my thoughts. I tried to occupy my brain by thinking of happier times spent with Alice. When we danced in the rain... Laughed untill we couldn't breathe. (Even though we didn't need to.) Those were some of the happiest times of my life...err...existance. I spent the rest of the time that we ran, filling my mind with her beautiful face. If only I could see her again...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**This is from Bella and Alice's side again. Hope you are all enjoying it so far. Reviews = love. (^.^)**

BPOV

The wind hurt my eyes. Alice sped through the forest at top speed. She was trying to make it to the reservation as quickly as she could. I tried to hold on to her but I was getting tired. She grabbed my legs and supported most of my weight. That was better. "Just hang on a bit longer. We'll be there soon." Alice lurched to a halt. Her eyes clouded over. Another vision. A second after that she changed direction. "What's wrong Alice?" I asked her. The wind was blowing against my ears, making it hard to hear anything. "They've changed direction." She said with worry in her voice. That was uncommon for the ever bubbly Alice. I held on to her tighter. I wonder how we would get out of this. We were running in the complete opposite direction of La Push.

"We're just doubling back. Then we'll go round the other side of the mountains." Alice assured me. Other side of the mountains? That could take a while. The sun had set an hour ago and I couldn't see anything. The night was cold and didn't help much holding onto a vampire. Alice's icy skin was assisting in dropping my body tempreture. At least when we got to the werewolves, they would be warm. But when we get to the werewolves, that means Alice will have to face the four blood thirsty vampires alone.

APOV

I watched as the other coven picked up our scent. They were in complete pursuit mode now. I knew now that the red haired vampire was a tracker. A pretty good one at that. I think that piece of information can stay a secret from Bella at the moment. She was freaked out enough as is. I was anxious ro find out what gifts the other vampires had. If this turned into a fight, I wanted to know what my chances were. Not good, I don't think.

We reached the mountains. The nearest pass through them was about 25 miles away. I would also have to break the treaty with the werewolves by crossing over the boundry. If thats what it takes to keep Bella safe, so be it. I didn't know what to do right now. We couldn't run forever. The other coven approached us quickly. They were so close now. I hope we'll make it. Just then, I remembered a cave that was high in the mountains that I used to retreat to when I needed to be alone. Bella could hide there. The tracker could find her there but I would meet them before they could get to her. I started to climb up the side of the mountain. "Bella, I'm taking you to a hiding place. We won't make it to La Push in time. I need you to stay in the cave no matter what happens." She nodded in agreement. "What if you get into trouble?" She asked me. "Then you stay where you are. And whatever you do, don't look down."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**This is when the other Cullens are in the plane on their way to Forks. Let me know what you think so far.**

**Thanks to all my loyal readers and reviewers. You guys rock!  
**

EPOV

We were finally on the plane. We were very fontunate to get a flight so soon. We would still make it before sunrise. I just hope Alice would be able to hold the coven off untill we got there.

I loved Alice. We were very close, and I didn't want her to get hurt. I hope she will forgive me for being so harsh. I knew she was doing her best. I looked to Jasper, who was sitting next to me. He was struggling with the close vicinity of the humans. His hands gripped firmly on the arms of his chair.

Emmett sat on the otherside of Jasper. Just in case he needed to be restrained. His thoughts were filled with Alice, and I just hoped that would be enough to distract him for the 6 hour flight. It's too bad we couldn't have been placed in first class. Business class would have to do. At least it wasn't economy.

JPOV

My throat burned. ALOT. I tried to distract myself with other things. If that didn't work, the rest of the plane's passengers would be in great danger. I didn't want to kill. But my body and throat did.

Thank goodness I had Emmett next to me. His strength would be enough to hold me back. I had stopped breathing as soon as we reached the airport. It was just a precaution. I really hope Alice is ok.

I missed her like crazy. For the rest of the flight I thought of returning to Alice's side. Holding her again.

**Sorry again that this chapter was short. I couldn't think of anything else to write. Reviews please!!! Or Jasper might just kill someone. (Will it be you???) Duh Duh Dum!!!! DRAMATIC BACKROUND MUSIC!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

BPOV

Stay in the cave? How could I? Alice, little, Alice couldn't go down there alone. Not that I could do anything to even damage a hair on those vampire's heads...

I really wish Edward would get here now. If only him and the other Cullens could be here. Jasper wouldn't have let Alice fight. He was too protective over her. That would mean that I wouldn't have to worry about losing her. If only. Too late now.

They weren't here and now Alice would need to confront four vampires alone. This was turning into a living breathing nightmare.

"Don't leave, Alice." I whispered to her.

"If we have any hope of coming out of this alive, then I need to." She said back to me. Sadness was thick in her voice.

"I trust you Alice, but please be safe..." She smiled at me and rushed out of the cave. Suddenly, I was alone in the dark.

APOV

"I trust you Alice, but please be safe..." No promises there.

I had to leave, so I took off at full speed out of the cave. My phone buzzed in my pocket. I looked at it. There was a text message from Jasper.

**We're 3 hours away. Don't do anything reckless. And... I love you. With all my heart.**

I let out a long sigh. I hoped I would see him again after this was all over.

I was nearly at the bottom of the mountain now. 3 hours was all I had to hold the rogues off for. Only 3 excruciatingly long hours. I wonder if they were up for a conversation. I suppose not. A vision pushed against my mind. I allowed it access and watched.

**The four vampires were close now. But for the first time I noticed that the vampire with the sandy brown hair was a newborn. Great. That reduces my chances exponentially. One newborn and three mature vampires. They female spoke. "Be patient Alex. You can have her if you want. Our orders were to destroy her. Maria didn't say anything about not being able to play with her first." Maria???? Oh shit. How could I not see this coming? The female was speaking to the newborn. "If you say so. I'd just like to see the reaction this one will have. The last one burned from the inside out. " The newborn responded. What on earth was he talking about? Burned from the inside out.**

The vision faded back to reality. This would definately be a challenge...

**Sorry it was short again. Been very busy so this is the best I could do. Thanks to the loyal readers. (^.^) **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

APOV

I sat in a tree at the bottom of the mountain. There were only minutes left untill they arrived. It was nerve racking. I heard their footsteps grow nearer.

The woman was whispering to the newborn, just like she had in the vision. I sat quietly in the tree, trying to avoid the encounter as long as possible. My family better get here soon. The newborn's eyes met mine. My cover was blown.

I leapt lightly out of the tree. It seemed that only the newborn had seen me, because the woman and the other two men crouched down as soon as my feet touched the ground. The one male let out a low hiss. The woman silenced him quickly.

She seemed to be the dominant one among the four. She must be one of Maria's newborn handlers, just like my Jasper had been before he joined the Cullens. Her blood red eyes were piercing through my soul. Deep down I saw the same rage that Jasper had held in his eyes. There were centuries of hate burned into her eyes.

I held my ground and tried not to show weakness. Jasper had told me about the ruthless, brute strength of newborns. They let their emotions control their actions so they were probably very rash moves. There wouldn't be much strategy behind his moves. I hoped I would be able to predict them.

"You must be, Alice. Maria has told me so much about you. I trust you saw me coming." Hmmm... Maria was talking about me.

I wonder what the cold, hard, bitch had made up about me.

"Indeed, I did see you coming. But your motives aren't clear to me." I hope talking would waste time.

"Motives?" A high pitched laugh errupted from her. It was a laugh that would cause the neighborhood's cat population to claw out their ear-drums.

"You silly girl. I thought it would be obvious." She said with a slightly amused look. The newborn at her side chuckled lightly.

"Think hard now... What would make Maria the happiest of all?" I gasped softly. NO...NO...NO NO NO NO!!!!! Not my Jasper...

BPOV

What the hell was going on down there!? I wanted to know. The only thing I heard was a woman's laughter. It wasn't Alice's kind, bell-like laughter. It sounded almost deranged. Dripping with insanity.

Was she ok? I could just imagine the sight of tiny Alice, facing four fully trained war vampires. This would not end well.

Where the hell are you Edward !?!?!?!?!? I was starting to get hysterical. I found it hard to breathe. Maybe I could just take a quick look outside...

**OOOOOOO.... What will happen next? (^.^)**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ( ---- This is an order.)**

APOV

I cant believe Maria was after my Jasper. I thought the nightmare of his past life was over and he could start to heal, but she was opening the wounds again. I would fight to keep him, unless he would want to return to her. I hoped not.

"Ah... So you _do _know what Maria wants. Clever girl. Now let's get this over with. We're all aching to hear you scream. " The female said to me. I wasn't planning on giving up without a fight.

"I'm not going down that easily, bitch. He's mine and I'm prepared to die for him." I hissed back. So much for avoiding a fight. I was ready. Ready to fight for Jasper, for Bella, for my family.

I saw the female vampire walk over to a fallen tree trunk and sit on it. Typical. Sit and watch while the boys get their hands dirty. She clapped her hands twice. The other three vampires were surrounding me in less than a second.

I had a vision at that point. The plane was due to land in Seattle in one hour. Damn. Now I didn't want Jasper to get here. It was too risky. I know Jasper loves me but can I be certain that he doesn't still love Maria? I felt weak and alone...

The three vamipes surrounded me in a tight triangle. It was then that the newborn, with the brown hair, closed the gap between us. I tried to avoid his attack but being a newborn, he was fast. Very fast. His hand closed around my throat. Luckily I didn't need to breathe. The other two stood on the side lines.

The red haired vampire slowly walked towards where we stood. His voice was velvet against the night sky. "You see, Alice, our Alex here has a special ability." He said louder than necessary. Alex, the newborn, smiled almost stupidly when the redhead said this.

He continued. "He has very unique venom. One of a kind." Special venom? This was going to be fun. "It was...qualities...that most venom does not." He smiled a wicked smile and nodded at Alex. My eyes widened in fear as his hold changed. He was now standing behind me, and had my arms restrained behind my back.

BPOV

I walked as quietly as I could in the dark cave. I didn't want to trip and alert the entire world of my whereabouts. I found the mouth of the cave. I slowly got down on my stomach and leopard crawled toward the edge of the cliff.

I peaked over the edge. It wasn't untill then that I noticed how high up I had been. I felt a little sick from the height, but it soon faded when I saw Alice and three vampires. The fourth was sitting on a log behind the others.

It was hard to hear what they were talking about. It became clear when the redhead vampire had started talking a little louder. He mentioned something about special venom. I noticed how the brown haired vampire had Alice by the throat. She didn't seem to be at all frightened. More determined than anything.

Before I could blink, the vampire that held Alice was now behind her. He pulled her arms behind her back so that she couldn't protect herself. Typical men. She seemed a little less at ease now. The vampire that held Alice lowered his head to her neck. NO... The most horrifying scream filled my ears. I had to bite down on my fist, so I wouldn't scream too, as the tears leaked out of my eyes...


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

** Really really sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'm really amped for writng and finishing this story. If you have any suggestions on what you wanna see the next story, leave me a message or review this. Love you all. Mwa.**

**Alice-unchained**

APOV

As the newborn's fangs sunk into my neck I felt an excrusiating pain. An involuntary scream escaped my lips. I had never felt anything like it.

"Stings, doesn't it?" The woman said amused. The pain was so bad that I could barely utter a few words.

"You...wo...won't....win." I managed to say. My knees buckled underneath me.

"Oh, believe me, we will win. You are slowly dying. The venom is destroying you from the inside out. It is burning you as if you were in a fire. Except it is about a hundred times more painful and very slow." A smile spread across her lips. "We _will_ win. Jasper is as good as Maria's."

"Ja..Jas..Jasper..."

BPOV

I listened to the woman with my fist firmly in between my teeth. I could feel my hand bruising, but it was nothing compared to the pain Alice was going through.

"Oh, believe me, we will win. You are slowly dying. The venom is destroying you from the inside out. It is burning you as if you were in a fire. Except it is about a hundred times more painful and very slow." A smile spread across her lips. "We _will_ win. Jasper is as good as Maria's."

Alice is dying. She's dying... This a nightmare. My best friend. I have to do something. I started climbing down the edge of the mountain. If I couldn't fight, I could get the wolves to help or I could find the others, but I couldn't just sit here. The tears blurred my vision. Alice...

And then it happened... My foot slipped on a rock as I scaled down the mountain. I slid down the side of the mountain. The sharp rocks scraped at my back and legs. I just hoped there was no blood.

I landed on the ground with a thump. All the attention was on me at that point. The red haired vampire and the blonde vampire rushed at me. I closed my eyes and hoped for the best. I just knew how to make things worse, didn't I?

I waited for the impact of the two vampires, but it didn't come. I slowly opened my eyes. There, right before me, I saw Alice's topaz eyes. She had placed her body in between me and the other vampires. Her back was facing them as I stared into her pained eyes.

My back was flat against the ground with Alice hovering only inches above me. I would have been blushing crimson if it weren't for the circumstances.

The two vampires rammed into Alice's back. She grunted a little on the impact but held firm. In the blink of an eye, she was up on her feet and ran head first into the vampires. The third one had joined the other two, while the woman sat on her log like the queen.

The pain shot through my chest as I watched them. She was so fragile and was up against three of them. Her body was weaking from the poison that ran through her bloodless veins.I doubt that she would be able to fight them off for long. The blonde vampire grabbed one of her arms and the vampire with sandy brown hair grabbed the other. It looked as if she were about to be torn apart.

The red haired man walked up to me. All of this was in vain. Both Alice and I were going to die. My throat was dry. This was it.

He grabbed the front of my shirt and lifted me up off of the ground. My feet were dangling above the forest floor.

"Don't worry, human. I'll be sure to keep you alive long enough to see her die." He threw me down and the ground again and walked over to the woman. He sat next to her on her 'throne.'

Tears flowed freely down my face now. This was the end...

JPOV

Nearly there... Only minutes left. As soon as the plane landed, Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie and I exit the terminal. Before anything was discussed, I took off on foot. It was dark so there was no risk in getting seen by humans. I ran as fast as I could. I had no idea if any of the others followed but right now I didn't care. I needed to help Alice and Bella.

It was a few minutes later that I felt Emmett's hand on my shoulder. I smiled weakly at him, but he grinned in response. We ran in silence. Nearing the destination. I noticed that Edward was now with us.

"Man I feel like an idiot." Edward broke the silence. He ran his hand through his hair and halted his running.

Emmett clapped his back loudly. "It's ok, dude. She knows you didn't mean it. You were worried about Bella. Just as Jasper was worried about Alice and just as I would have been worried about Rose. It's natural." I knew that Emmett was referring to Edward screaming at Alice on the phone.

We all stood in silence for a moment. "I guess we should get moving guys." I said to them. Edward looked at me and I could feel his worry and that he was really sorry about that outburst at Alice.

"Shouldn't we have a plan?" Edward asked. He looked to me. They all knew about my army past, so they were expecting me to have a strategy. I truthfully didn't know what to do.

"Best thing to do is barge in and kick their asses. That's what I would do anyway." Emmett just had to have his say. I couldn't hold back the chuckle that escaped my lips. "Lets do it then." I said.

Edward was taken aback at my lack of strategy but I just wanted to get to the girls. Edward read my mind and we took off at a run again. We relied on our primal senses now. Smell, sight and pure instinct of direction. In other words, we had no idea where they were...

**Let me know your views on it so far. 3 I tried to lengthen it a bit but it's difficult with such little time to write these days. I'll be working hard to keep everyone happy. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. If you haven't, Click the little button down there somewhere. **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Ok it's coming to an end soon. :( I know how you feel. I'll start working on the next one as soon as finals are over. Only a few more chappies are left. Thanks to all my followers. Mwa.**

BPOV

The two vampires tugged at Alice, while the other two watched. I couldn't stand it anymore. I ran into the forest. I knew they would catch me anyway, but my options were better if I wasn't just sitting around.

"Let her go." The red haired vampire said. He held onto the female's arm who had obviosly risen out of her throne to come after me.

"We'll catch her easily, but later. I'm interested to see what she plans on doing."

I ran as fast as my clumsy feet would allow. Tears stung my eyes. I ran into something solid. My vision was blurred by the tears so I didn't even bother to look up. I fell on the ground and sobbed.

The solid thing must have been alive because I felt arms wrap around me and lift me up. Edward... At last. I threw my arms around his neck and held on for dear life.

"Edward! It's Alice... You need to help her!" I managed to say.

"Shh..shh.. Bella, it's ok. The others are nearly with her. It's going to be ok. I have to get you somewhere safe."

They were here... Alice was going to be alright. Wait. What? Somewhere safe?

"Edward we need to get to her!" I screamed at him.

He looked at me quizzically. If only he could read my mind. "Let's just go. I'll explain on the way." We ran through the trees. I was safely on Edward's back. I told him about the venom of the brown haired vampire. He sped up a little bit.

EPOV

Jasper had heard what Bella said. Alice could be dying. If Jasper lost her, he would surely lose himself. They were one now. Neither could function without the other. If we lost one, we lost both. He was crying in his mind, but not physically. If he did, his emotions would affect everyone. He was staying strong for all of us.

Emmett's thought were full of anger. Alice was his little sister after all. I was angry too. And scared. I didn't know if I would have the chance to make ammends with Alice. I would live with the guilt for the rest of eternity. Most of all, I was angry that that red haired vampire had touched my Bella. He was mine. I was going to put an end to his miserable life...err...existance.

APOV

The pain was too much. I was physically giving up. The newborn and the blonde vampire were playing a game of tug-of-war with me. Both with smug grins on their faces. I could feel the venom spreading through out my body. It felt as if my insides were on fire. I was glad that Bella got away but if I died, they would go after her. I tried to fight back but it became harder and harder with every breath.

The concept that was the hardest to grab was that I might not be able to see Jasper again. Suddenly, my one arm was freed. I heard a crash of stone on stone. I turned my head weakly to see the newborn on the ground with a beautiful blonde vampire standing over him. The blonde vampire turned to look at me. Jazz... My body gave up.

I hit the forest floor. The end was near. It was almost as if I was falling asleep. My eyelids struggled to stay open. I felt a hand on my cheek, and a faint voice called my name. There was more noise around me. I didn't know what noise it was but I couldn't concentrate anyway. My eyes were firmly shut and I had no strength to open them.

Then all was quiet... Goodbye my love.. My Jasper... My heart...

JPOV

We arrived at the mountains where we picked up Alice's scent. I saw her being held by two vampires. One was a newborn. At this moment I was glad I could fight them. I rammed the newborn that held Alice's arm as hard as I could. I released all my anger into that blow. He lay on the ground and stared at me with wide eyes.

"Maj..major Whitlock." He stammered. I was about to rip his head off when Emmett came. He pointed in the other direction. "Alice." He said. I ran over to her while Emmett took care of the newborn.

The blonde vampire still had her other arm. I sprung at him and pushed him away. I touched Alice's cheek. Her face was tensed up in pain.

"Alice? Alice honey? Say something." I waited but she said nothing. I grabbed her shirt and shook her gently. Nothing... My body shook with dry sobs. I held onto her with all I had left. The blonde vampire came behind me and I unleashed my rage.

He was dismembered in seconds and was in a fire that Emmett had started. Edward grabbed my shoulders. He already knew about Alice, because he had obviously read my mind. Sobs over took my body. Emmett was standing further away with the female in his grasp.

I walked over to her and slapped her as hard as I could through the face. Edward grabbed my wrist before I could do it again. "I'll kill her!!" I screamed at no one in particular. Esme, Rose and Carlisle had arrived. Rose was holding Alice's lifeless body to her chest and sobbing. Esme had her face burried in Carlisle's shirt.

I turned my attention back to the woman. "Who sent you?!" I yelled at her. She hung her head and laughed hysterically. I slapped her again.

"You have no idea what you are getting yourself into Major Whitlock." She said. "How do you know my name?" I asked her. She smiled a very wicked smile in response.

I shook her by the shoulders. "Tell me!" I screamed at her.

"Maria said you were desireable but she never said you had a temper." My whole world froze at that moment. Maria. Had Alice known? Maria killed Alice...

"She wanted you, so she sent us to kill your precious wife. She will not be pleased that all of us died in the process, but at least the task is done." She was completely deranged. All of them were. Was Maria so power hungry that she would resort to this? Clearly...

"Maria will never have me, so you have failed. If Alice cannot have me, no-one will. You will be dead in a few moments, so Maria will not find me." I said to her. My voice was strained at all the information that my brain had to absorb.

"Kill me if you wish, but Maria will be arriving in due time. With her army. You will all join your precious Alice tonight." She cackled her evil laugh. Before another sound was uttered, the woman's head rolled. Edward had ripped it clean off of her body.

We. Were. Officially. Screwed.

**Ok. I decided I would make it longer than planned, because I have some good Ideas. Should I continue or stop? Let me know. **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**There is like a whole new plot coming into play now. I hope that's ok with you. It'll still be based on the original plot but will be alot more exciting. Let me know.**

RPOV (Rosalie)

"Wake up!" I cried. "Please wake up!" Alice's lifeless body lay in my arms. I dry sobbed and it racked my entire body. I had lost a sister. Jasper had lost a wife. My family had lost their Alice. This realisation hit us all hard.

Esme's face was burried in Carlisle's shirt and he was comforting her. "Mom..." I whispered softly. Esme's hands were on my shoulders. "She's gone. She's really g..g..gone." It sunk in and it hurt more than ever. Esme and I held each other and sobbed together.

The others had just returned from destroying that bitch. She deserved it. Edward ran to the edge of the woods because that's where he had left Bella so he could fight. He carried her in his arms. Her face was glistening with tears. I wish I could cry... Snap out of it Rosalie!!! This is not the time. Emmett held me for comfort. It made me feel safe but that wouldn't bring back Alice.

"We have some bad news." Edward said. Jasper was busy staring at Alice. He said nothing. He didn't even move. "Maria is coming with her army and they'll be here soon." Edward told everyone. "She wants Jasper." He concluded.

"We need to get Alice out of here." Jasper finally said.

APOV

Hey... I'm not dead. I can feel everything around me. I could hear too. It was all coming back. The pain had not gone away. In fact it got worse. Rosalie had been holding me and crying. I heard her and felt her too. Jasper was holding me now. I couldn't see him because my eyes were closed but I knew it was him. I tried to open my eyes but I couldn't. I tried to scream out for Edward. He couldn't read my mind now... What the hell was happening.

"Maria will be here soon. We need to get her somewhere where we can keep her safe untill this is over. As soon as she is...taken care of, I'm going away for a while." Jasper said. His voice was shaking slightly.

"No Jasper! That's not the solution!" Edward burst out. Oh no. Not the Volturi. Please Jasper. Not them. I tried to call out to him but he couldn't hear. There was immense pain in my chest. The flames licked at my insides. It burned like hell. My Jasper was going to the Volturi... How could he? I wanted to cry but I couldn't.

I was exchanged between people. I was now in Carlisle's arms. He must have been taking me to the house or somewhere.

"Take Bella with you." Edward said. "Be careful, ok?" Bella said back. "Stay safe."

I felt Jasper's lips touch mine. Possibly for the last time. I felt so helpless. I wish none of this had happened. If I ended up coming out of this, and Jasper didn't, I would be as good as dead. He is my heart. My life. My everything.

Just before we left, Jasper whispered a few words from one of our favourite songs in my ear. "I'll be there as soon as I can, but I'm busy mending all the pieces of the life I had before." He kissed my forehead.

That may be the last kiss I will ever get from him.

JPOV

I held Alice in my arms and reluctantly gave her to Carlisle. Edward was speaking to Bella but I paid no attention. I leaned over to Alice and whispered the words to a song we would listen to often. "I'll be there as soon as I can, but I'm busy mending all the pieces of the life I had before."

I kissed her gently on the forehead. She was really gone.

I left Carlisle to take her and Bella home. I had more important things to worry about. REVENGE. Maria was going to pay. I was going to make her suffer and beg for her miserable life.

There was noise coming from behind where we were standing. Something didn't smell right. I rushed into the forest and stopped myself before I attacked. Before me I saw the wolves. Jacob.

Edward was behind me. "Hello Jacob." He said. Jacob nodded his head.

Edward turned to me. "He says he wants to help. Maria has already crossed their border and they won't tolerate it."

I guess we needed the help. I turned to Jake. "Are you willing to put your pack on the line?" Jake turned to look at his pack. They all burst out in a wolfy laugh. He gave me a wolfy grin. I took that as a yes.

"This army consists mostly of newborns. It also has their trainers. Generals and Majors if you will. The best thing to do is to destroy them first. They often tell the newborns what to do next. They will be clueless without their superiors." I told them. Jacob gave me a quick nod.

"Jake wants to know how they can tell the difference." Edward asked. Unfortunately I knew the answer.

"The superiors will be badly scarred and they wear bright red bands around their upper arms." I said to Jake. He nodded his head again then turned to his pack. They all nodded to each other.

The whole pack wasn't there. I could recognise Sam, Embry, Quill, Seth and Leah. Then there were 3 new wolves I had not yet seen. They must be new. I dismissed the thought quickly. I had to focus now.

I could hear the vampire army running through the trees a short distance away. Emmett growled and wrapped his arms around Rose. He didn't want her to be here, but she was just as stubborn as...Alice... Rosalie wanted to avenge her sister's death. They were very close.

Edward put a hand on my shoulder. "It'll be alight." He said.

I put my head in the battle. I wanted Maria dead. I would get through as many of her army as it took to get to her.

**Ooooo.... What will happen? Only I will know. Mwahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!** **BTW I made up the part about the superiors wearing the red bands. Just wanted to put my own bit into it. ;)**


	14. AN

Hey all!!! I'm sorry I haven't updated in like forever. My pc crashed so there is nothing I can do right now to update the fic. Sit tight and I'll try to do it asap.

Much love


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

EPOV

The first vampire's were in view now. They were coming out of the trees in bucket full's. More like truck loads. One after the other they emerged. I wish that Alice was here right now. She would be able to help. Sigh.

There were about 30 vampires. I guess they were mostly newborns. At the far end of the army, leaning against a tree with an evil smile on her lips, was the infamous Maria.

She didn't look so tough but I knew not to judge a book by its cover. She was trained in combat. Which is more than I can say for our side. We had 4 vampires and 9 wolves. We were screwed. Unless we got lucky.

Jasper's muscles were tensed to the extreme. Hate burned in his eyes as he stared into the face of his creator. His jaw was tight and his breathing was heavy. His hands were clenched into fists.

Maria started walking agonisingly slow towards Jasper. I couldn't hold down the growl that escaped my chest. I was more than ready to tear her limb from limb. I crouched slightly, but Emmett's hand held my shoulder firmly.

**This is Jasper's fight. **He thought. I backed down. Noble, but stupid. He needed us more than ever. I guess he was trying to destroy his haunted past once and for all. I heard Jacob's thoughts too. **Give the word when you want us to destroy the blood suckers. **

"We'll hang back a little and see how it plays out. This is Jasper's fight. We'll join when it gets ugly." I replied. His huge wolf head nodded.

Maria was approaching Jasper faster now. She swayed her hips a little to look more seductive. She made my skin crawl. She tilted her head a little as she looked Jasper up and down.

"You looked much more handsome when your eyes were red. This new colour doesn't suit you." She said to him. "I suppose we can fix that." She moved closer to him. Jasper didn't move an inch.

Hate burned strongly in his eyes. Maria leaned in to examine him. Then the unexpected happened. She moved and touched her lips against his. I growled loudly. She looked me straight in the eyes and simply smiled.

"Well Jasper. We meet again. I expected more of a welcome." What the hell? Has she lost her marbles? Rose and Emmett stood in shock along with me. The wolves were indifferent but itching for a fight.

She circled Jasper. His eyes followed her, but he didn't move at all. Maria's army was standing aside waiting for a fight. I remembered Jasper's words. I analysed the army and searched for the vampires with the red bands on their arms. I tried to memorise their faces.

I listened in to some of their thoughts. **Werewolves? This was unexpected. I guess its good practice for my sector. We've only ever faced other vampires. Interesting. **One of the leaders was thinking it. **Damn that chick standing next to the big guy is hot. I wonder if Maria would let us spare her. **Rosalie would be flattered as well as sickened.

Most of their thoughts were of battle. Typical.

I turned my attention back to Maria. She must have heard of my ability because she blocked her thoughts out.

"Jazzy, why don't you come back with us? It'll be like old times. You could be the most powerful vampire in the world with my army. You could command as you used to." Jasper moved for the first time to face her. "I will never join you. Never."

Maria seemed to have expected that because she smiled. "I guess the rest of your 'family' will have to die then." Her red eyes glinted. A couple of her army hissed. Jasper's body tensed up.

"This has nothing to do with them. You got what you wanted. You murdered Alice. You will not touch my family." He said viciously. His eyes were coal black. She laughed hysterically.

"You really believe you family will let you fight me alone? Tsk tsk Jazzy. Have you learned nothing in all your years with me?" She said with another laugh. "If you won't join me, then you will die."

BPOV

We arrived at the Cullen's home shortly after we left the forest. Carlisle had Alice's limp body in his arms. I had been on Esme's back. I hadn't stopped crying since the whole thing had happened. My best friend was gone. At moments like this I regret not accepting her invitation to go shopping. If I had only a few more minutes I'd just tell her I love her.

She is gone... Forever. Carlisle had taken her up to his study. I think they were waiting for Jasper before they did anything.

"Bella, dear. Can I make you something to eat?" Esme asked me with a kind smile on her face. She was hurting more than she would let on. I had lost my appetite long ago.

"No thank you, Esme. I don't think I could keep anything down." I replied. She just gave me an understanding smile. Esme led me over to the sofa and turned on the TV. She sat next to me and Carlisle joined her. None of us watched it, but it offered a distraction.

We sat in silence for a few moments. I got up and turned to Carlisle.

"Do you mind if I have a talk with Alice for a minute?" I said with my eyes downcast. Carlisle nodded. "Take as much time as you need."

I walked upstairs to Carlisle's study. On the way up, I passed the grand piano and thought of how only hours ago, Alice had played to me. The melody filled my head and made my chest ache.

I found Alice on one of Carlisle's couches in his study. She had a blanket draped over her. I sat down on the floor beside her. I leaned my back against the couch so I wouldn't have to look at her face.

"Hey, Alice." I said stupidly. She couldn't hear me anyway. "I thought I would just come and talk for a while."

**I won't drag it out too much longer. I'll try wrap it up in another few chappies unless you have other ideas. ;) Much love.**


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

APOV

"Hey Alice." Bella said timidly. "I thought I would just come and talk for a while."

I wish I could talk back. The pain worsened but I consentrated hard to hear what Bella had to say.

"I never got to thank you for everything. I just feel so helpless right now. I know you can't hear me, but..." Her voice broke at this point and I could hear her openly sobbing. "... I love you..." I love you too. Damn this. I wanted to comfort her. I"M ALIVE!! WILL SOMEONE JUST HEAR ME??? I won't be alive for long. That's for sure.

I tried to scream, to move, but nothing happened.

"I just regret not spending enough time with you. Now...I.... won't be...a..able t...t...too." She could hardly put together a sentence. I felt her arms around me. I wanted to hug her back. Please Bella. Hear me. Feel me. I'm here. I'm here.

Nothing. I used all of my strength. Damn this. I kept trying and trying.

I mustered all of my strength and was victorious. I managed to flick my finger a little. Bella's body froze.

"Alice?" She called out. Yes, yes I'm here. I tried to tell her. "Alice, if you can hear me, do something. Anything. Move a millimeter even."

I gathered all of my strength again. I was getting weaker but I managed to flick my finger again.

I felt Bella shoot up and run out the door. "CARLISLE! ESME!" She yelled.

They were in the room in a milli-second. "What is it Bella? Are you alright?" Esme asked. Bella responded in another sob. "I..I think A...Alice is alive."

Carlisle shifted his weight abit.

"Bella... A lot has happened. You're just in shock." Esme said softly. "No Esme! I saw her move. Alice.. Do it again. Please. Show them."

Ok. Now I had to do it. I managed by some miracle to flick my finger again.

"OH MY GOD." Esme said. Carlisle walked towards me. "We need to get Jasper here now." Carlisle finally said.

Yes. Finally something was going right. Jasper...

JPOV

Maria hadn't changed since I had last seen her. She was still a sadistic monster. When her lips had touched mine, flashes of my haunted past had returned. I remembered the people I had killed. It was one of the few things I was good at.

Maria continued to circle me. I followed her with my stare.

It was then that it all began. One of the wolves, I think it was the youngest one, leapt at the nearest vampire. Dumb kid.

Maria turned and looked at him. Her entire army rushed at us. She gave me a quick smile then jumped into a tree behind the charging army. Standing and watching as usual.

The first vampire came at me. A newborn. Most of the higher ranks knew me and hung back.

I swerved and blocked. In a minute I had ripped him apart and started a fire. The sickly-sweet smell of burning vampire filled the air. Not long after the first vampire caught alite, there were more burning piles appearing.

I glanced around to make sure that all of my family were safe. Edward was covering Rosalie's back. Emmett had two newborns, one under each arm. The wolves were coordinating and working together on a group of 5 vampires. Thank goodness. They were ok.

We had destroyed most of the vampires in a short ammount of time. I glanced to each side of me. All the other vampires were preoccupied. Now was my chance. I started walking menacingly slow towards Maria. She caught my movement and lept out of the tree. Her smile was sickening.

I approached her and grabbed her by the throat. She dodged but my other fist slammed into her stomache. She doubled over onto her knees. Her eyes were wide with shock. She stood up, her eyes crazy with rage.

"Jazzy, I raised you better. You never hit a lady." She slapped me through the face. She was going for a second one, but I caught her wrist in mid-air.

"I would never hit a lady. But you, Maria, are no lady." I released her wrist and kicked her in her stomach. She flew backwards and collided with a tree. A small whimper came from her lips, and in a second, a newborn was there to defend her. Just as I had been in the past.

It wasn't long before he was a pile of ashes. I looked around to make sure everyone was still safe. Jacob had sent some of the younger wolves away. They were going to get hurt due to their inexperience.

Everyone appeared tp be ok. I turned my attention back to Maria. She was regrouping some newborns.. I was about to go up to her, but my phone started buzzing in my pocket. I pulled it out and saw that it was Esme. Before I said a word to her, her rushed words came through the receiver.

"Jasper, we need you here now!" She said urgently. My dead heart dropped to my stomach.

"What's wrong, Esme? What happened?" I replied just as urgently.

"!" It all came out blurred. I was too fatigued to understand her.

"Esme, slow down and repeat." I responded calmly.

I heard her inhale. "Alice is alive. We need you to get here now." The phone slipped out of my hand. A...A....Alice is alive? I looked at Edward desperately. He must have heard my thoughts.

"Go Jasper. We'll hold them off. Hurry." Edward said.

Everyone was still fighting around me. I ran as fast as I could toward the house. My last thoughts to Edward were:

DON'T LET ANYTHING HAPPEN TO THEM, EDWARD. I'LL BE BACK AS SOON AS I CAN.....

My feet couldn't move fast enough now. I'm coming Alice...


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**I'm so sorry that this took soooooooooooooooooooooooooo long to update! I'm an aweful person and I hope you can all forgive me. ****J**

JPOV

I ran as quickly as my feet would allow. Trees moved past me in a blur. I was about to explode with anticipation...

It wasn't long before I saw our great white house through the trees. I listened to where everyone was in the house. I heard Bella's heartbeat in Carlisle's study. I didn't bother to use the front door. In mid-run, I leapt up and landed on the balcony of the study.

I inhaled deeply before opening the glass doors that lead to the study. Esme ran to me and pulled me into a hug. I looked straight over her and saw Alice lying on one of the couches. Esme released me and stepped back.

I walked over to Alice's body. Bella still clung to her and had glistening tears on her cheeks. I kneeled beside her and took Alice's hand. Carlisle placed his hand on my shoulder.

"We saw her move. I've run through many possibilities of how we can save her. According to Maria, the venom will kill her, but it is happening slower than we expected. I can't think of anything that will bring her out of this 'coma.'" Carlisle said.

"Alice?" I said stroking her face. "Can you hear me, love?"

I felt everyone's worry and pain that were around me. I blocked it out and concentrated on Alice.

Nothing. They said she had moved... She isn't moving now. It must be getting worse.

"Alice? Please Alice. I need to know that you are ok." I cried out desperately. I felt the faintest pressure on my hand. She had moved.

"She squeezed my hand." I said and looked at Carlisle.

There was sudden shouting from outside. A female was screaming at someone. I knew that voice. Maria had come to my home. I was going to put an end to her. I felt the anger course through my dry veins. I released Alice's hand and walked onto the balcony.

It was Maria alright, but she was screaming at Edward and Emmett who had her restrained. Rosalie followed and shouted back at Maria to shut up.

I leapt off the balcony and grabbed Maria by the throat. "I want answers, Maria, and I want them now!" I glared at her. All my anger and hatred flowed freely.

She tried to cower away from me but Edward and Emmett had a firm hold. "What do you want to know? Anything, just spare me." She whimpered.

"What is happening to Alice and how do I fix it?" I asked. My fury still radiating.

"She has been infected by a very potnent and deadly venom. It's killing her and she doesn't have much time left." She answered.

"And how do I fix this?" I asked.

"You can't." She responded. My heart sank. She was going to die. There is nothing I could do.

"LIAR!" Edward suddenly shouted. "Tell the truth!"

"Ok, Ok. You can fix this. But it is going to be very painful for both you and Alice." She said, defeated.

"How! Out with it Maria!" My patience was wearing thin now.

"You have to bite her and extract the venom. She will be in immense pain when you bite her, and you will be in even more pain when the venom touches your lips. But no matter how bad the pain is, you must not stop. If you stop sucking the venom out, she will die. You will be in great pain but as soon as all the venom has been extracted the pain will go away, and she should wake up. If you're not too late."

I left Edward and Emmett to deal with Maria and leapt straight up into Carlisle's study again.

"Esme, get Bella out. It's best if she doesn't see this." I said to my mother. She lifted a reluctant Bella into her arms and took her downstairs. Edward, Emmett and Rosalie soon joined Carlisle and myself in the study.

Rosalie's emotions were rolling off of her in waves. They were full of pain. I looked at her but she looked at the floor.

"You can leave, Rosalie. I know this is hard for you too." She lifted her eyes and smiled weakly. She mouthed the words 'thank you' and left, with Emmett just behind her. It was only Edward, Carlilse, and me that were left.

I kneeled down at Alice's side and stroked her face once more. "I'm gonna make you better, Alice. I promise. And...I love you."

I turned her head to expose her neck. I inhaled deeply and then sunk my teeth into her neck.

APOV

"I'm gonna make you better, Alice. I promise. And...I love you."

I had heard what Maria said outsude. Jasper was going to be in pain because of me. I didn't want him to hurt.

My thoughts were interrupted by a massive burning sensation. My skin and my entire body were on fire. Jasper must be sucking out the venom. I couldn't take the pain. it felt like I had been thrown into a furnace.

I couldn't hold it in any longer. I let out a piercing scream. I could feel my strength returning. I struggled but suddenly felt two pairs of arms hold me down. I let out another scream... You said you would make it stop. I believe you...


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

**Ok. So this is the last chapter. Hope you've enjoyed it. My apologies for making you guys wait so long before I updated again. Please review this story and suggestions are always welcome for the next story. Thank you to all my faithful readers and reviewers. Love you guys!**

**Ok. I'll stop writing this author's note now so you can read the rest. Stopping...now.**

**=)**

JPOV

I felt the venom on my lips. It was like fire burning into me. I drained the venom as quickly as i could to keep Alice out of pain. As I swallowed, my whole body was on fire. I wanted nothing but to let go. The pain was killing me. I couldn't let go though.

Edward must have heard my thoughts because he placed his hand on my shoulder for encouragement.

"Hold on, Jasper." He whispered soothingly. I moaned. If I screamed I would let go and lose Alice forever. Suddenly she screamed. A scream full of agony. The pain got worse for both of us, but I couldn't stop now. Almost there.

Alice was getting stronger by the second. She started thrashing around. Edward and Carlisle grabbed her limbs to keep her still. Edward started to whisper encouragement to her to try and calm her. She started screaming again.

I couldn't do this anymore. I had to stop. It had only been a minute or so since I had first bitten her. It felt like eternity.

"Only a few more seconds, Jasper. Hold on." Carlisle said this time. I can't. My whole body shook with the effort. Then as quickly as the pain came, it was gone. I immediately pulled away from Alice's neck.

Her eyes were closed as if she were still in pain. Her brow was cresed. I wanted to smooth it out. Then her eyes shot open. My dead heart fluttered. She was alive. Oh Alice...

Her arms were around me in a millisecond. I held her and sobbed.

Her lips crashed into mine and my hands curled into her short black hair.

I heard Edward clear his throat behind us. Our lips parted and I looked at Edward. He grinned. Carlisle was beside him.

"Do I get to hug my sister anytime this century, Jasper?" Edward asked with a chuckle.

I let go of Alice so she could hug Edward and Carlisle. The rest of our family entered the room. She hugged each one. Bella was the last one to enter the room. Her eyes met Alice's eyes for a moment before she ran and leapt at Alice, throwing her arms around Alice's neck.

"Bella?" Alice said. Bella's wet eyes met Alice's. "I love you too." Bella burried her head into Alice's neck and sobbed with happiness and relief.

APOV

Bella was in my arms, Jasper was at my side, and my family were around me. Everything is going to be ok.

"What happened to Maria?" I asked. Edward and Emmett looked at each other and grinned.

"She's been taken care of." Edward said.

My eyes hazed over with a vision. Maria was running away through the forest, followed by ten very angry looking newborns. I came out of my vision and burst into laughter. Yeah, she had been taken care of.

The whole family went downstairs. As I was entering the living room, I had another vision. I saw myself and Bella in a mall full of people. We were both laughing and carrying shopping bags from various stores. I came back into reality.

Edward had seen my vision and started laughing.

"Oh, Bella..." I called out in a sing-song voice. Bella looked at me from the couch.

"Yes, Alice?" She responded nervously.

"How would you like to go to the mall with me tomorrow?" I asked her innocently.

Bella sighed, but then smiled.

"I'd like that a lot, Alice."

I smiled widely. Near death experiences can really change people for the better.

"Please Bella, could you do me just one favour tomorrow? Whatever you do, don't look down. You might trip and fall."

I grinned at her. She smiled back, but turned the most violent shade of red i've ever seen. All was well with the universe once more. ********

**AWWWW! I gave you guys a happy ending. Been fun writing with you guys. Love you all! Thanks once again to all my reviewers. **

**Until next time. =)**


End file.
